Sin titulo
by MaRiOnXiKiXi
Summary: Un fic algo loco, y divertido con nuevos personajes, avebturas, y amores por descubrir.


**Sin titulo 0.1 **

**INTRODUCCIÓN: hace dos semanas Squall & co. Recibieron la misión de capturar a dos "brujas" llamadas: Rin, una chica activa, simpática, lista (cuando quiere), rápida, impulsiva, de ojos verdes con una mirada divertida, guapa, de cabello tan largo como Rinoa pelirroja y mismo peinado. Y la otra es Yui, una chica lista, rubia, de ojos azules, no muy impulsiva, y en lo demás igual que su amiga.**

**Ahora están en Esthar, por orden de Cid, las chicas se hacen pasar por estudiantes con la ayuda de los chicos, y se alojan en la residencia presidencial de Laguna. Poco después apareció León, un amigo de las chicas. El chico viste como Cloud en el Kingdom hearts (sin ala ni garra), tiene el pelo igual que Squall en el mismo juego que mencione antes pero en color café.**

**León: que chicas como os van las cosas ¿?.**

**Rin: genial, alguien quiere capturarnos, otros quieren matarnos, casi matan a Yui, casi me rompo un brazo, etc., pero por lo demás muy bien Ò.Ó.**

**León: a… pues que bien, llamadme cuando todo esto acabe -**

**Yui: pero que dices se supone que tu eres nuestro caballero, bueno el caballero de Rin, tienes que protegernos.**

**Rin: eso, eso, te recuerdo que yo podría destruir el mundo con solo un chasquido de mis dedos, y piensa, no crees que tu padre se pondría a llorar si supiese que su hijo es un gallina ¿?**

**León: que discurso tan bonito, cuando llegue a casa os enviaré a alguien no os preocupéis - e Rin que haces con ese peluche Rin, Rin, pero Yui tú también ¿?**

**Rin y su amiga se abalanzaron encima de su amigo con un peluche para molestarle (no le gustan los peluches ¬¬) y le ataron.**

**Todos: O.o**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aclaraciones: León, no, no es Squall en el K.H, es una mezcla entre el Squall y el Cloud de K.H. Pero que recuerdo que es creación mía **

**Sin titulo 0.2**

**Rin: decías que nos ibas a ayudar no ¿? Eres un sol o **

**Y le da un abrazo que dura cinco segundos, y cuando lo deja ir le había asfixiado,**

**León+/////+**

**Todos: O.o**

**Laguna: que niña más rara, es siempre así ¿?**

**Yui: por desgracia sí…U.U**

**Squall: se tienen mucha confianza ¿no?**

**Yui: sip**

**Irvine: se conocen desde hace mucho no? Como Selphie y yo **

**Selphie: ¡¡¡¡sí!**

**Irvine: **

**Zell: tengo hambre.**

**Rin: yo también.**

**León: vaya novedad, Rin tiene hambre ¬.¬ (se ha recuperado)**

**Rin: que gracioso estas hoy, ¿no?**

**León: me comí un payaso de gominola ¬.¬**

**Rin: eso lo soluciono yo.**

**Rin amordazó a León.**

**Rin: ahora estarás calladito **

**Laguna: bueno duendes a cenar -**

**Squall: Grrr… (Le mira con cara de asesino)**

**Laguna: digo… chicos y chicas -'**

**Kiros: ¿te da miedo un chico de apenas 18 años?**

**Laguna: sí, es que a veces Raine también me daba miedo, cuando ponía cara de enfadada, la misma que pone Squall.**

**Squall: ¿i que?**

**Kiros: Laguna, ¿donde esta Eleone?**

**Laguna: no lo se.**

**Kiros: Eres un tutor irresponsable**

**Laguna: te encanta dejarme en ridículo, ¿verdad?**

**Kiros: si **

**En ese momento se oye una música proveniente de la habitación, de Eleone**

**(Ritmo: Real emotión)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NOTAS: que chiste mas malo me ha quedado, ¿no creéis? Muchos os preguntareis ¿porque Real emotión? Porque cuando escribo esto estoy oyendo la canción ¿Por qué Eleone? Porque sí.**

**Sin titulo 0.3**

**Eleone: (mientras se cambia) na, na, na…**

**Laguna: Ele, ¿se puede?**

**Los demás están abajo disfrutando de la canción.**

**Eleone: (ya se ha cambiado) na, na, na**

**Laguna: el silencio es que sí.**

**Abre la puerta y se queda de piedra de repente se oye un grito y alguien que se a caído por las escaleras.**

**Laguna: -**

**Todos:¡¡¡ Laguna!**

**Kiros: Laguna, no es hora de dormir.**

**Eleone: ¿tío laguna? ¿Que haces hay tirado?**

**Todos: ¡¡¡ ah!**

**Eleone: (Ele) ¿os habéis espantado al verme con la mascarilla?**

**Rinoa: (mientras asiente con la cabeza) sí.**

**Laguna: (ya recuperado) Ele, ¿desde cuando llevas mascarilla?**

**Ele: desde hace meses.**

**Laguna: no te había visto nunca con ella.**

**Ele: antes de bajar a cenar me la quito.**

**Laguna: ah… **

**Ele: ¿que querías?**

**Laguna: se me ha olvidado. -'**

**Kiros: Ele, es hora de cenar.**

**Ele: vale -**

**León: hum, hum, hum.**

**Rin: no te entiendooo o**

**Yui: mentirosa, le entiendes perfectamente ¬¬**

**Irvine: pues que nos lo traduzca que nosotros no le entendemos.**

**Yui: ni yo. o**

**Rin: dice: Rin, quitame esto.**

**Selphie: ¿os entendéis, sin usar las palabras?**

**Rin: sí, nos conocemos desde pequeños, por eso no necesitamos las palabras para decirnos las cosas entre nosotros dos, nos entendemos con la mirada, gestos o en este caso sonidos.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NOTAS: ¿Qué os parece? Cada vez se nota que hay una parejita escondida. Je,je, je, que cursi soy, nos enfadéis, pero me gustan las historias divertidas/románticas. o/o**

**Sin titulo 0.4**

**Quistis: Como Squall y Rinoa.**

**Rin: bueno, te lo quito y te desato pero no te escapes o será peor ¿vale, me explico?**

**León: (asiente con la cabeza)**

**Rin se acerca le quita la mordaza a León, y le desata.**

**León: por fin.**

**Rin: deberías darme las gracias ¿no?**

**León: gracias Rin…**

**Rin: ¿que mas?**

**León: eres la mejor, la mas guapa, lista, buena y amable del mundo. ¿Así?**

**Rin: no esta mal, nada mal…**

**León: ¿me perdonas por intentar huir?**

**Rin: bueno, vale.**

**Laguna: insisto, es muy rara.**

**Yui: sí, pero lo hace para divertirse.**

**Rin: ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Yui?**

**Yui: sí**

**León y Rin: ¿te as tragado toda la comedia de la discusión?**

**Yui: no, pero me pareció divertido seguiros el juego.**

**Todos: ¿era broma?**

**León y Rin: sí**

**Yui: lo hacen de vez en cuando, para divertirse, yo ya me he acostumbrado, aunque a veces cuesta decir si discuten de verdad, o de mentira.**

**Rinoa: vaya…**

**Laguna: vaya…**

**Quistis: dejad el vaya…**

**Squall: pues tú tampoco digas vaya…**

**Zell: vaya…**

**Selphie: vaya…**

**Irvine: vaya…**

**Kiros: sí, me parece muy bien lo del vaya…, pero es hora de cenar.**

**Todos: ¡¡ Sí!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NOTAS: ¿Como ira la cena, ¿morirá Laguna por la mala cocina de Kiros, (lo dudo no cocina Kiros si no que cocina la cocinera) todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de "Sin titulo"**

**Sin titulo 0.5**

**Primera parte**

**Una vez todos en la mesa empezaron ha hablar de cosas diversas mientras comían:**

**Quistis: raro que no hallan vuelto ha aparecer esos hombres que quieren capturaros.**

**Rin: sí, pero espero que no vuelvan ha aparecer.**

**Yui: no te preocupes si aparecen tenemos a León, para que nos proteja.**

**León: si tú lo dices…**

**Rin: ¿no lo harías?**

**León: sí, lo haría pero no sin que vosotras luchaseis con migo y los demás.**

**Yui: lo tienes claro, no encuentro mi vara.**

**Rin: Necesito mis Nunchaku para luchar, y me los deje en casa.**

**Selphie: ¿usas los Nunchaku?**

**Rin: sí, también, artes marciales y alguna que otra daga e usado.**

**Squall: pero no as usado el sable-pistola, ¿verdad?**

**Yui: no, no lo ha usado.**

**Rin: teri cara aquita i ullo o...**

**Yui: ¿que cantas?**

**Rin: Suteki da ne.**

**León: ¿todavía te gusta?**

**Rin: sí, me encanta.**

**Laguna: ¿la podrías cantar luego?**

**Rin. Sí.**

**Después de la cena Rin canto Suteki da ne.**

**Todos: muy bien.**

**Rin: lo se.**

**¿?- Hola**

**Squall: ¿quien eres?**

**Rin- soy Rin**

**Rin: no Rin soy yo, no tú.**

**Rin- yo también me llamo Rin, y si quiero me puedo parecer a ti.**

**En ese momento "Rin" se transformo en la autentica Rin (en apariencia)**

**Rin-¿y ahora que tal, mi queridísimo León?**

**Rin: ¿tú queridísimo León? Ja, no me hagas reír por favor.**

**Rin- lo es, y se que estas celosa.**

**Rin: ¿Quién yo, celosa? No seas tonta ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?**

**Sin titulo 0.5 segunda**

**Parte**

**Rin- porque yo quiero que lo estés.**

**Rin: vale, pero yo no quiero estarlo, además no se porque tomas mi apariencia, pero si lo que quieres es que León, se fije en ti, lo llevas claro.**

**Rin- le quieres, ¿verdad?**

**Rin: no te importa.**

**Rin- dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, y tú lo vas a comprobar.**

**León: haber si lo entiendo queréis matar a Rin... ¿por mi?**

**Rin- sí, justo, correcto, perfecto, te has dado cuenta.**

**León: ¿por qué ella?**

**Rin- tiene demasiada confianza con tigo lo que hace que mis superioras piensen que es tú novia.**

**León y Rin: ¡¿QUE!**

**Yui: os habéis puesto rojos, que monos.**

**Rin- he, ¿que te parece un combate, y que la ganadora se quede con León?**

**Rin: mal**

**Rin- ¿por?**

**Rin: porque León es MÍ amigo, no TÚ novio, eso quiere decir que es MIO, y NO tuyo.**

**Rin: me parece que no es eso, lo que pasa es que le quieres.**

**Rin: puede pero a ti eso no te importa **

**Todos: lo ha dicho. O.o**

**León: ¿me quieres?**

**Rin: ¿por que lo preguntas?**

**León: porque acabas de decirlo.**

**Rin: ¿así?**

**León: sí, venga contesta**

**Rin:(madre que he dicho, lo he dicho sin darme cuenta, que hago...)**

**León: Rin**

**Rin:(piensa)  
León: Rin**

**Rin: ¿Qué pasa?**

**León: contesta, Rin-kun**

**Rin: ¿a que, León-san?**

**León: ¿me quieres, sí o no?**

**Rin se acerca y le susurra:**

**Rin: (susurró muy bajo) sí.**

**León se sonrojo levemente.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sin titulo 0.6**

**Rin: sí.**

**León: oh.**

**Rin: ¿contento?**

**León: sí**

**Rin: me alegro.**

**Rin-ejem, tengo cosas que hacer, no estoy aquí para hacer bonito**

**Rin: no lo estas porque yo soy mucho mas guapa que tú, aunque hayas tomado mi apariencia, jajaja.**

**Rin- tonta te estas llamando fea a ti misma.**

**León y Yui: perdona pero Rin es más guapa de lo que tú serás jamás.**

**Rin: gracias chicos T.T.**

**Rin- imbéciles, por llamarme fea me la llevo, al castillo Mumu.**

"**Rin" cogió a Rin y se la llevo lejos muy lejos tanto que chocaron con E.T, (soy patética con los chistes), hasta llegar a un castillo mu grande con pinta de vivir gente mala.**

**Castillo: ¿Quién va? Mu. **

**Rin: el castillo habla. O.o**

**Lionesa- Lionesa.**

**Rin: ¿te llamas así, sabes que la Lionesa es un postre?**

**Lionesa- sí, lo se.**

**Mientras en casa de Laguna...**

**Squall: esto... ¿la salvamos, o que?**

**León: tenemos hasta pasado mañana para salvarla.**

**Squall: ¿por?**

**León: sabe artes marciales, podrá apañárselas durante un tiempo, en caso de que quieran luchar claro.**

**Selphie: entonces, ¿Por qué usa los Nunchaku?**

**Yui: en realidad, sabe defensa personal, demasiada belleza, y muchos admiradores.**

**Rinoa: a, vale, aunque yo se defensa personal porque hace tiempo me dijeron que tenia que saber lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.**

**León: en el caso de Rin, es que reúne todas las condiciones para ser admirada por los chicos, y algunos la subestiman, y creen que es un blanco fácil.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NOTAS: por fin acabe el capitulo, pero que me llegue la inspiración cuesta. (Es que mi musa se ha enganchado a los juegos de la play estetion 2).**

**Sin titulo 0.7**

**Zell: ¿Qué hacemos?**

**Irvine: callar y pensar en un plan**

**Selphie: y si...**

**Squall: no, Selphie, no pienses en nada que tenga que ver con coger un bazooka y hacer papilla algo.**

**Selphie: jo...**

**Squall: ¿lo habías pensado?**

**Selphie: sí.**

**Rinoa: ¿Qué habías pensado hacer Selphie?**

**Squall: puede que no lo hagamos, pero dilo.**

**Selphie: Es que ha dicho no se que de un castillo, y he pensado que no nos dejaran pasar tan fácilmente, por eso si cogemos el bazooka, y hacemos un agujero por una parte que no se vea, podremos pasar sin problemas.**

**Todos: O.o**

**Squall: no suena mal**

**Rinoa: incluso podría funcionar**

**Irvine: pues sí.**

**Aya: hola**

**Zell: hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Aya: ayudaros, ¿a que no sabéis donde esta el castillo Mumu?**

**Todos: no**

**Aya: para eso estoy yo aquí**

**Zell: ¿tú sí lo sabes?**

**Aya: sí**

**Zell: ¿Cómo?**

**Aya: leo mucho.**

**Zell: a...**

**Selphie: chachi, Aya viene.**

**Zell: ¿Qué te ha picado a ti con lo del "chachi"?**

**Selphie: ¿que te ha picado a ti con lo de hacer tantas preguntas?**

**Zell: nada, simple curiosidad**

**Squall: y ¿donde esta el castillo ese?**

**Aya: aquí **

**Enseña un mapa**

**Squall: parece hecho por un niño pequeño.**

**Selphie: eso lo hizo un niño de mi clase de arte**

**Squall: ahora entiendo.**

**Aya: este es el recorrido: Salimos de Esthar, y vamos al mar de arena, la laguna de las lágrimas, pasamos por Krasha, por el bosque del olvido, el puente del valor, la llanura de Raine, y vamos al castillo Mumu. **

**León: ¿es obligatorio ir a Krasha?**

**Aya: sí ¿por?**

**Yui: para nosotros ir a Krasha sin Rin, es una muerte segura a manos de su madre**

**León: y no exagera**

**Laguna: ¿Cómo se llama su madre?**

**León: Leonor**

**Laguna: ¿Cuántos años tiene Rin?**

**León: los mismos que yo, 18.**

**Laguna: ¿y Yui?**

**Yui: yo tengo 17 soy la más peque de las Golden Pawer.**

**Laguna: ¿Golden Pawer? **

**Yui: sí, las poseedoras del poder dorado, somos como unas brujas supermegahiperpoderosas, y Rin, es como nuestra líder.**

**Laguna: ¿por? **

**Yui: ella es tan fuerte incluso más fuerte que la propia Artemisa multiplicada por 3, si eso no es ser fuerte dime lo que es.**

**Rinoa: ¿Artemisa es más débil que Rin? **

**Yui: sí, por eso necesitaba un caballero suficientemente poderoso para su nivel por eso escogió a León, ¿Por qué? Porque se entrenaron juntos de pequeños**

**León: de hecho Leonor no es la verdadera madre de Rin.**

**Laguna: eso es verdad, su verdadera madre murió por ayudarnos a Kiros, Ward, y a mi**

**León: ¿la conocisteis?**

**Ward: ...**

**Kiros: es verdad no solo nos protegió a nosotros si no que también, a su hija.**

**Laguna: pero después no supimos nada más de Krasha, ni de Rin.**

**León: aquel hechicero, Mágnum, acogió a Rin como su hija, aunque Rin no le hacia ni al más mínimo caso, después descubrió el inmenso poder de Rin, y la hizo entrenar, tan fuerte se hizo Rin, que pudo crear una invocación propia: Stingrey. La más poderosa de todas las bestias, creadas por las Golden Pawer, cuando solo tenía 5 años.**

**Todos: es una niña supermagahiper dotada para la magia.**

**Squall: es muy tarde será mejor irnos ha dormir ya ¿no creéis? **

**Todos: sí, es verdad**

**Todos se fueron a dormir.**

**En la habitación de León, no todo estaba en calma, el chico tanto reía como ponía cara de tener una pesadilla.**

**Sueño de León:**

**Rin: León, vamos ha jugar**

**León: Rin, es hora de entrenar, no de jugar**

**Rin: pero yo quiero jugar...**

**León: no podemos, Rin**

**Rin: eres malo, me voy.**

**La pequeña Rin de 5 años salió corriendo mientras lloraba.**

**León: ¡Rin, vuelve, es peligroso que salgas sola!**

**Rin: Da igual, a nadie le importa lo que yo quiero.**

**León: Rin... "voy ha hablar con Mágnum, sobre esto"**

**León, entró en una sala llena de estatuas tétricas, camino hasta llegar delante de un trono donde había sentado un hombre.**

**Mágnum: ¿umh? León ¿pasa algo?**

**León: Rin...**

**Mágnum: ¿Qué le pasa?**

**León: dice que como a nadie le importa lo que ella quiere se va del castillo**

**Mágnum: Encontrad a Rin, aunque sea lo último que hagáis.**

**Fin del sueño.**

**León se despertó de golpe con la frente mojada.**

**León: "Rin...no te preocupes yo te salvaré, aunque deje la vida en ello"**

**Mientras en la habitación de Squall y Rinoa...**

**Rinoa: el chico lo debe estar pasando mal ¿no crees?**

**Squall: ...**

**Rinoa: hola, ¿me oyes?**

**Squall: sí, me parece que entiendo a León, si a ti te secuestrasen solo por tener mucha confianza conmigo me sentiría culpable y dolido...**

**Rinoa: como as cambiado Squall, antes eso no lo dirías ni en mis mejores sueños.**

**Squall: tú me has ayudado.**

**En otra habitación...**

**Selphie: ¿por qué no puedo estar en la misma habitación que Quistis?**

**Irvine: no lo se, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella o a tú queridísimo Laguna?**

**Selphie: ¿Qué memeces dices ahora Irvine?**

**Irvine: ninguna, solo que antes no te hubiese importado compartir la habitación conmigo**

**Selphie: y no me importa pero... **

**Irvine: pero ¿Qué?**

**Selphie: nada olvídalo**

**Irvine: (la besó) No quiero olvidarlo.**

**Selphie: O.o ¿por qué has hecho eso?**

**Irvine: porque... te... te... ¡te quiero! / **

**Selphie: O.O yo, también te quiero**

**Irvine: desde niño siempre te he querido por eso siempre estaba contigo, me sentía muy bien a tú lado, eres mi mejor amiga y me gustaría que fueses algo más... ya sabes... Selphie ¿quieres...quieres ser mi...mi novia?**

**Selphie: solo si me prometes que no intentaras ligar con ninguna otra chica**

**Irvine: Sí, de acuerdo te lo prometo por Mama Ede. **

**Selphie: pues entonces vale, pero que conste que me lo has prometido.**

**Irvine: sí**

**Mientras...**

**Sueño de Quistis:**

**Cid. Kreamer: y el premio a la mejor instructora del jardín de Balamb es para... Quistis Trape.**

**Quistis: vaya, quiero darle las gracias a Squall Leonarth y a Seifer Almasy, por ser mis mejore alumnos, y por enseñarme que no siempre se tienen que seguir las normas al pie de la letra, tambien a mi fiel látigo- cadena por estar siempre a mi lado, a mi coleta por mantenerse siempre perfecta, a mi club de fans, por darme ánimos siempre y a mi misma por ser tan buena instructora**

**Fin**

**Quistis: ¬ que sueño más bonito.**

**A la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para emprender el viaje, primera parada: _"mar de arena"_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
